


Nightmares Return by Tc | Free Listening on SoundCloud

by TcTheWriter1



Series: Five nightmares and nightmares return [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Haunting, Insanity, Murder, Murderer, Revenge, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcTheWriter1/pseuds/TcTheWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a audio clip (no footage) of voice acting. This is a sequel to the Five Nightmares from the past, so you don't have to wait for Nightmares to return to be posted here. (This was a last minute project and I had very little help, a remasterd version hopefully will be remade one day.)</p><p>Link is in notes and here</p><p>https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return</p><p>Here is a link to the 1st story. (Not yet on audio ;)</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/7239061/chapters/16434694</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Return by Tc | Free Listening on SoundCloud

**Author's Note:**

> ll rights are reserved to Scott Cawthon.
> 
> All right reserved to the creators of the beginning audio clip and end. Not made by me.
> 
> All rights reserved to script are reserved to me.
> 
> Voices made by me and my cast are reserved to me.
> 
> Link to audio: https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return  
> Falls under the fair use act/law. 
> 
> Do enjoy this will not be continued, and a hopefully a remastered version will be made one day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nightmares Return by Tc | Free Listening on SoundCloud

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

!function(){function o(o){return o.test(i)}function e(){var o,e=i.match(/(opera|chrome|safari|firefox|msie)\/?\s*(\\.?\d+(\\.\d+)*)/i);return e&&(o=i.match(/version\/([.\d]+)/i))?parseInt(o[1],10):e?parseInt(e[2],10):null}var i,n,a;i=window.navigator.userAgent.toLowerCase();var r="undefined"!=typeof window.opera&&"[object Opera]"===window.opera.toString(),t=o(/chrome/),s=o(/webkit/),d=!t&&o(/safari/),p=!r&&o(/msie/),c=!s&&o(/gecko/),f=e(),w=o(/mobile|android|iphone|ipod|symbianos|nokia|s60|playbook|playstation/);c&&(n=i.match(/(firefox)\/?\s*(\\.?\d+(\\.\d+)*)/i),a=n&&n.length>1&&parseInt(n[2],10)>=13),f&&!w&&(t&&20>=f||c&&a===!1||d&&4>=f||p&&9>=f||r&&12>f)&&(window.__sc_abortApp=!0)}();

.header{width:100%;background:#333;height:46px}.header__logo{background:#f50;background:linear-gradient(#f70,#f30)}.header__logoLink{background:url(data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAADAAAAAWCAQAAAAs/tcnAAABMUlEQVR4Ac3UJfQUARTGUaxnrBHpPeDu7u7uTg/QO/SK9q1U3KHg2i7fH4exNeSdc9/ZNL/RHfRfjdHOuOajt246b7Fh/T38WO/9OnfM7s+hx3gUh5XNWYN7D4wnTlOe6OGsv/6eQlQFmNX9WScTs4jqwD3DOr/j04gJxHyiOsCiTgITibnEdGIJURc410lgJrGYmE+sIuoCz1301BstGwxueqQLiVXEMmI9cVp7c9WIYmAqkUysIjYQa4mtRAJtJwb//kgXEdOJTcR2Yiuxi2g/wIYfgTnEBmIFsYvYS+whDhCdBFo/ApuJvcRO4hBxhDhMHCU6Cbz5EThKHCe+7BNEcXceKFxB/e7yFs0h1hP1u/OHXHiL6nfnr2nhO6jfR3r50L5cR9O+oX5+/FX8vfkElmh0Xu+KRLEAAAAASUVORK5CYII=) no-repeat 12px 11px;background-size:48px 22px;display:block;height:46px;width:69px}.header__logoLink:focus{background-color:rgba(255,72,0,.8);outline:0}#header__loading{margin:13px auto 0;width:16px}@media (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio:2),(min-resolution:192dpi),(min-resolution:2dppx){.header__logoLink{background-image:url(data:image/png;base64,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)}}

  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/)  


  
  


window.setTimeout(function(){if(!window.__sc_abortApp){var e=window.document.getElementById("header__loading");e&&(e.className="")}},6e3);

 

.errorPage__inner{width:580px;margin:0 auto;position:relative;padding-top:460px;background:url(https://a-v2.sndcdn.com/assets/images/errors/500-e5a180b7.png) no-repeat 50% 80px;text-align:center;transition:all 1s linear}.errorTitle{margin-bottom:10px;font-size:30px}.errorText{line-height:28px;color:#666;font-size:20px}.errorButtons{margin-top:30px}#updateBrowserMessage{width:600px;margin:0 auto;position:relative;padding-top:410px;background:url(data:image/png;base64,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) no-repeat 50% 130px;text-align:center;display:none}#updateBrowserMessage .messageText{line-height:26px;font-size:20px;margin-bottom:5px}#updateBrowserMessage .downloadLinks{margin-top:0}@media (max-width:1280px){.errorPage__inner{background-size:80%}}

JavaScript is disabled

You need to enable JavaScript to use SoundCloud

  
[Show me how to enable it](http://www.enable-javascript.com/)  


#  [Nightmares Return](https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return) by [Tc](https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703)

published on 2016-06-19T18:41:52Z

Not a music, voice acting. (Fnaf, five nights at freddy's related shit.) Directed by me Tc. Voice actors: Tc, and a few friends. Edit by me. Disclaimers: All rights reserved to Scott Cawthons game audio files. All rights reserved to Purple man's voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6obc8bvx6M All rights reserved to purple mans death. I can't find the owner but if someone knows who he or she is let me know. Claimers: This is a fanfiction made by me (so rights reserved to me.) turned into a script and then voice acted out. Most voices are made by me and my cast. Rights reserved. All content presented fall under "fair use" law enforcement and protection. This is made for fun and something I wanted to do, but will not finish because it's going to be hopefully remastered one day. This project will not serve any further development, and no one may re-upload this or edit this. (Unless given permission to by me.) If there's something found in here to be "unfair" by copyright laws please msg me if you are the owner so we may resolve the problem. 

Genre
    [Nightmares Return (Fnaf)](/tags/Nightmares%20Return%20\(Fnaf\))

  * [Users who like Nightmares Return](https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return/likes)
  * [Users who reposted Nightmares Return](https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return/reposts)
  * [Playlists containing Nightmares Return](https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return/sets)
  * [Groups containing Nightmares Return](https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return/groups)
  * [More tracks like Nightmares Return](https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return/recommended)



License: all-rights-reserved

Your current browser isn't compatible with SoundCloud.  
Please download one of our supported browsers. [Need help?](http://help.soundcloud.com/customer/portal/articles/552882-the-site-won-t-load-for-me-all-i-see-is-the-soundcloud-logo-what-can-i-do-)

  
[Chrome](http://google.com/chrome) | [Firefox](http://firefox.com) | [Safari](http://apple.com/safari) | [Internet Explorer](http://windows.microsoft.com/ie)  


Sorry! Something went wrong

Is your network connection unstable or browser outdated?

  
[I need help](http://help.soundcloud.com)  


window.__sc_abortApp&&(window.document.getElementById("updateBrowserMessage").style.display="block");

 

function displayError(){if(!window.__sc_abortApp){var r=window.document,e=r.getElementById("error__timeout"),o=r.getElementById("header__loading");e&&o&&(e.className="errorPage__inner",o.className="sc-hidden")}}window.setTimeout(displayError,15e3),window.onerror=displayError;

[Popular searches](https://soundcloud.com/popular/searches)

window.__sc_version = "1469018240";  
window.webpackManifest = {"1":"assets/views-e983e-c7a52dc.js","2":"assets/app-90ef4-c7a52dc.js","3":"assets/3-ba165-e87c859.js","4":"assets/4-ec683-4a34b1c.js","5":"assets/5-cc7cf-ca4be05.js","6":"assets/6-2f934-83b3c80.js","7":"assets/7-293cc-3c36c14.js","8":"assets/8-2692e-83b3c80.js","9":"assets/9-c396c-b3fe40d.js","10":"assets/10-4ff9d-ca4be05.js","11":"assets/11-c72c1-e108a8d.js","12":"assets/12-817d8-ca4be05.js","13":"assets/13-1795f-3c36c14.js","14":"assets/14-d4e8a-8f85c56.js","15":"assets/15-bdab2-4b34574.js","16":"assets/16-4a245-e108a8d.js","17":"assets/17-5dfc3-ca4be05.js","18":"assets/18-e702a-e87c859.js","19":"assets/19-6e3bd-ca4be05.js","20":"assets/20-7d59a-d587c2c.js","21":"assets/21-bd876-ca4be05.js","22":"assets/22-948e0-b21f64a.js","23":"assets/23-b5dff-bbc3f05.js","24":"assets/24-df615-ca4be05.js","25":"assets/25-590c4-ca4be05.js","26":"assets/26-097e8-608848b.js","27":"assets/27-25424-ca4be05.js","28":"assets/28-e3eaf-a7d6b41.js","29":"assets/29-736d8-7ddc9ab.js","30":"assets/30-cf90c-17bd8dc.js","31":"assets/31-44de4-ca4be05.js","32":"assets/32-38d57-11356d5.js","33":"assets/33-cc3f8-32321b3.js","34":"assets/34-47855-11356d5.js","35":"assets/35-07652-c0469d4.js","36":"assets/36-5cb83-971d553.js","37":"assets/37-ee14b-ca4be05.js","38":"assets/38-803ff-11356d5.js","39":"assets/39-921b1-98c709c.js","40":"assets/40-ed9bf-ca4be05.js","41":"assets/41-0001e-11356d5.js"};

 

 

webpackJsonp([],{0:function(e,t,n){function r(e){return i.every(function(t){return t in e.prototype})}function a(e){var t=r(e);return t?function(t){var n,r=o;t.lastFetchTime&&(r=t.lastFetchTime,delete t.lastFetchTime),n=new e(t,{parse:!0}),n.lastFetchTime=r,n.release()}:e}var c=[{"id":1295,"data":[{"country_code":"US","country_name":"United States","region":"VA","city":"Ashburn","postal_code":"20147","latitude":39.01800537109375,"longitude":-77.53900146484375,"dma_code":511,"area_code":703}]},{"id":1235,"data":[{}]},{"id":1237,"data":[{"personal_recommended":true,"v2_albums":true}]},{"id":60,"data":[{"id":234733629,"kind":"user","permalink":"user-873094703","username":"Tc","last_modified":"2016/06/19 18:41:20 +0000","uri":"https://api.soundcloud.com/users/234733629","permalink_url":"http://soundcloud.com/user-873094703","avatar_url":"https://a1.sndcdn.com/images/default_avatar_large.png","country":null,"first_name":null,"last_name":null,"full_name":"","description":null,"city":null,"discogs_name":null,"myspace_name":null,"website":null,"website_title":null,"online":false,"track_count":1,"playlist_count":0,"plan":"Free","public_favorites_count":0,"subscriptions":[],"likes_count":0,"reposts_count":0,"comments_count":0,"followers_count":0,"followings_count":0,"url":"/user-873094703"}]},{"id":63,"data":[{"artwork_url":null,"commentable":true,"comment_count":0,"created_at":"2016-06-19T18:41:52Z","description":"Not a music, voice acting. (Fnaf, five nights at freddy's related shit.)\n\nDirected by me Tc.\n\nVoice actors: Tc, and a few friends. \n\nEdit by me.\n\nDisclaimers: All rights reserved to Scott Cawthons game audio files.\n\n All rights reserved to Purple man's voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6obc8bvx6M\n\nAll rights reserved to purple mans death. I can't find the owner but if someone knows who he or she is let me know.\n\nClaimers: This is a fanfiction made by me (so rights reserved to me.) turned into a script and then voice acted out. Most voices are made by me and my cast. Rights reserved. All content presented fall under \"fair use\" law enforcement and protection.\n\nThis is made for fun and something I wanted to do, but will not finish because it's going to be hopefully remastered one day. This project will not serve any further development, and no one may re-upload this or edit this. (Unless given permission to by me.)\n\nIf there's something found in here to be \"unfair\" by copyright laws please msg me if you are the owner so we may resolve the problem.\n","downloadable":false,"download_count":0,"download_url":null,"duration":1722466,"full_duration":1722466,"embeddable_by":"me","genre":"Nightmares Return (Fnaf)","has_downloads_left":true,"id":269908765,"kind":"track","label_name":null,"last_modified":"2016-06-19T18:53:51Z","license":"all-rights-reserved","likes_count":0,"permalink":"nightmares-return","permalink_url":"https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703/nightmares-return","playback_count":14,"public":true,"publisher_metadata":{"urn":"soundcloud:tracks:269908765","artist":"Tc ","contains_music":false,"publisher":"Tc (Me)","writer_composer":"Tc (Me)","release_title":"Nightmares Return (Voice acting)"},"purchase_title":null,"purchase_url":null,"release_date":null,"reposts_count":0,"secret_token":null,"sharing":"public","state":"finished","streamable":true,"tag_list":"\"Voice Acting\" \"Five Nights At Freddy's\" Springtrap","title":"Nightmares Return","uri":"https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/269908765","urn":"soundcloud:tracks:269908765","user_id":234733629,"visuals":null,"waveform_url":"https://wis.sndcdn.com/fvPherP5HX18_m.json","monetization_model":"NOT_APPLICABLE","policy":"ALLOW","user":{"avatar_url":"http://a1.sndcdn.com/images/default_avatar_large.png?1468844837","city":null,"comments_count":0,"country_code":null,"creator_subscriptions":[{"product":{"id":"free","name":"Free"},"recurring":false,"hug":false}],"creator_subscription":null,"description":null,"followers_count":0,"followings_count":0,"first_name":"","full_name":"","groups_count":0,"id":234733629,"kind":"user","last_modified":"2016-06-19T18:41:20Z","last_name":"","likes_count":0,"permalink":"user-873094703","permalink_url":"https://soundcloud.com/user-873094703","playlist_count":0,"reposts_count":0,"track_count":1,"uri":"https://api.soundcloud.com/users/234733629","urn":"soundcloud:users:234733629","username":"Tc","verified":false,"visuals":null}}]}],o=Date.now(),i=["resource_type","get","set","addSubmodel","release"];c.forEach(function(e){try{var t=a(n(e.id));e.data.forEach(function(e){t(e)})}catch(r){}})}});


End file.
